


I'm not obsessed with this asshole!

by xesterac



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Dorms, Falling In Love, Gay Sex, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Out Isak Valtersen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xesterac/pseuds/xesterac
Summary: Isak has it all figured out. His life is finnaly going to be good and he won't let anything ruin it. He starts university, moves in a room with Jonas and he even came out of the closet few months ago, so yeah. What can go wrong?Unfortunately for Isak, this stupid, self-centered asshole that Devil himself chose to call Even is living in the room next to him and Isak absolutely hates (loves) it._____Long story short, Isak meets Even in dormitory and they start to hate each other (no they don't) and they secretly become obssesed with each other but won't ever admit it.





	1. Watch where you're going!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So here goes my firt fanfic on this page, first Evak fanfic that I wrote and also first one that I write in english. So please forgive me, english is just one of my languages and I'm sure I'll make a lot of mistakes. This chapter is short but next ones will be a little longer
> 
> Enjoy!

Isak has never been as full of hope as he is now. He thinks that finally his live is going to be good. Fuck, he deserves some peace and normality after all. He's mum is finally getting better on her meds, his contact with dad isn't that bad, he's starting university and leaving this hell of a high school behind him. He's going to share a room with Jonas. And above all he finally came out to his friends and family few months ago and it's a weight of his shoulders. So yeah, nothing can go wrong this time, he won't let any shit happen. 

Isak tried to hold on a single tear that really wanted to escape his eye as Jonas picked up the last box of his things that was left in the kollektivet. It's not that he didn't like living here, of course he loved his flatmes, even though they've been a pain in the ass sometimes. But he felt like he needed to change something, besides the university was quite far away so it would take him too much time to get there and since Noora came back it was a little bit crowdy here. They never told him to move out, but he just felt it was best this way. All this, kollektivet and Eskild and his friends have helped him become his true self and now it's time to turn over the page and start a new phrase in his life. So when Jonas said that he'll be moving in to the University's dormitory, he knew that it was his chance.

\- Just promise you'll be visiting us as often as possible baby Jesus, okay? - Eskild hugged him tightly while sobbing.

\- And make sure you eat like a normal human being Isak, at least one normal meal once a week. And for God's sake, do your loundry, because I dont want to be forced to go all the way to the dorms to check on your dirty boxers - Noora had this "get your shit together" face, but Isak could tell that she was just worried about him.

\- Jesus guys, I'm 19. I'm pretty sure I can handle myself by now. You have nothing to be worried about.

He didn't want to show how moved he was by how much they cared about him. But of course they knew it anyway. 

\- Oh sure, just last week you've been asking Eskild how to change a lightbulb in your room after you've tried kon your own and got shoked by electricity. 

They all laughted at him and Isak just rolled his eyes. It's not his fault he didn't know that he had to turn off the light before changing the lightbull. He still had a little black, burned out bruise on his finger. 

His friends always acted like they were his parents. 

\- Okay, okay, I'll keep an eye on him guys - said Jonas with a more serious tone.

\- And that's supposed to make this better? You're just like him. I give you guys two weeks before you set the room on fire or end up in hospital from food poisoning

Okay, now even Isak laughted, because honestly, he can see this happening. 

\- That hurts Noora! - Jonas's put his hand on his chest pretening like she just stabbed him.

\- Just take care of yourself, both of you. We'll really miss you Isak.

\- Me too, bye guys, see you soon.

Isak had to leave before he'll start crying. Seriously, he was such a crybaby sometimes and he hated it. 

***  
Isak's felt the excitement running his veins as he was walking up the stairs of the dormitory with boxes. He couldn't wait for them to finnaly set and have a beer in their new room. As he was walking the corridor, thinking about how amazing this year gonna be and how he can't wait for classes to start and to met everyone there and maybe find some cute guy and...

\- Damn it! Dude, watch where you're going are you fucking blind? Can't you see I'm carrying this heavy shit?

He just bumped into someone and hit them with the boxes that were now laying on the floor wide open with all his stuff everywhere on the corridor. 

\- Oh excuse me? You're the one that hit me? What the fuck? - the voice belong to the personwho made him dropp everything and okay, maybe it was his fault he didn't know why he shouted like that, but...

Oh wow, he looked up from the floor to see the face of the person he was talking to and just wow. He had no other words in his mind right now. In the front of him was standing a freaking eiffel tower with legs and awful (beautiful) blue eyes and a little bit to long blonde hair, that were fitting him terribly (perfectly) and round, pink lips. And crap... he just shouted like an idiot at the most handsome guy he has met. What a fucking perfect way to start Isak. Good job. 

\- Hello? Are you deaf? It's not my fault you don't watch where you're going - the stranger looked at Isak in confusion and anger. And he just relised he was staring at him instead of answering and picking up his stuff from the floor.

\- It's not my fault you're standing in the middle of a damn corridor idiot! - isak blusted out without thinking, because he had to say something to hide his starring and damn it... he could have just apologize but his pride was a traitor.

\- I was walking and you're the one that wasn't looking you rude asshole

The stranger wanted to say something more but some tall and dark guy came out from the nearest room and looked at them confused.

\- What's all this shouting about Even? - said the dark guy to the tall stranger whom, Isak guessed, name was Even. 

\- Nothing - said Even and came in to room where the dark one was standing, closing the door behind them and just like that, Isak was left alone and furious in the corridor. He didn't really know if he was angry at Even or at himself, but he preffered to think that it was at Even and ignore his facial structures to let himself hate him. Because well. It was easer this way.

So he just picked up his stuff with flustration and went to his room that, God damn it, was next to Even's and this dark guy.

Fucking perfect. He's already messing up his plan to make this year good.


	2. You are unbelievable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii guys, so I'm updating a new chapter because I was laying in bed all day with a flu with nothing better to do. Any comments will be welcome and thanks a lot for those of you who commented on the last one. 
> 
> Alt er love!

First week of University went by pretty quickly for Isak. His classes were actually nice, even tho he already had so much to study that you can say he practicly moved in to the library. But he didn't mind to be honest, it was all interesting and it was a step closer to fulfil his dreams of becoming a doctor. Also Sana was in his group so they would study together and it was nice too. So yeah, Isak felt like this year will go the way he planned after all.

And he didn't see that annoying neighborhood of his since the "corridor accident" and he was glad (disappointed). He wouldn't admit that but everytime he was leaving or coming back to his room he felt really stressed that Even wil pop up somwhere. Jonas propably thought by now that he went mad, because before going out, he would open the door and check if anyone was on the corridor or he would even do that without a reason while just chilling in his bed. The reason for that, as he lied to himself, was that he didn't want to see Even, but it was the opposite. It was slowly driving him crazy, because he should be able to forget about it after 6 days, like he was sure Even did, but he just couldn't and he had no idea why.

So one night, when his insomia was keeping him from sleeping and he had to fight the urge to go to the room next door and knock and then propably just run away after it, Isak startet looking up on facebook for "Even". Unfortunately this was like one of the most popular names in Norway and he gave up after checking profiles of hundred different Evens. If he only knew his surname, or at least anything about him. He often caught himself wondering what did he study and if his hair was still so up in the morning or just anything stupid he could think of. Honestly it was pathetic and he knew it, but at this same time couldn't help it.

\- Isak, wake up?! I asked you if you're going to library tonight to prepare for the exam - Sana was waiving his hand in front of his eyes as he drifted away in his thoughts again.

\- Um, yeah, sure. I have just one chapter to study left - said Isak trying to get back to real world.

Thirty minutes later, they were walking side to side, heading to the library and teasing each other jokingly like they always do.

\- Sana, wait! - someone shouted from behind and they stopped. At this same time, Isak's phone buzzed with message from Magnus with some stupid meme that he has send to the group chat.

\- Hi Sana, how are you? Haven't seen you in a while now. Is that your boyfriend?- said some male voice in front of them.

When he heard words "boyfriend" and "Sana" so close to each other he looked up from his phone with the most confused expression on his face.

\- The hell? - Isak asked with a high voice- I didn't lose my mind yet.

In front of them was standing a boy with dark hair and eyes. Wearing a grey t-shirt and a hoodie. Quite handsone tho, but clearly dumb for assuming something so stupid. He had a little confused expression on his face, propably caused by Isak's response.

And Sana just started laughing at them both. Which was a little off, because her laugh was a little softer than usually.

\- Isak wouldn't date me even if I was the last person on earth - said the girl didn't looking at Isak, because she couldn't take her eyes of the guy. Does someone hsve a crush here?

\- Oh well, then he clearly has to be an idiot not to want to date someone like you - said the guy who's name Isak still didn't know.

\- Not idiot dude, just gay - said Isak in his defense, because well. He felt offended.

\- Who's gay? - said another voice approaching them and damn it! Isak turned around to find Even behind him. What the fuck?

\- No one! - Isak shouted before Sana or the other guy could say anything. He didn't know why, but he didn't want him to know he's gay.

\- Um, okay... Well, I'm Yousef by the way, this is my friend Even and I assume you're Isak.

Isak wanted to say something, he really did, but his mind betrayed him and made him just stare at Even intensively. He didn't know if he remembered him, but was staring at him as well with curiosity on his face.

\- I think we already met with Isak. Not my nicest memory tho. You should really find yourself some more polite friends Sana - said Even and Isak's jaw dropped.

\- Well Isak's an asshole sometimes but I assure you he has a good heart somwhere really deep deep down - she said curiosly looking at them two.

And Isak in this moment just wanted to scream. How on Earth those two know each other? Like is the universe plotting against him or what?

\- Well maybe I'm just not nice to douchbags like you? Haven't thought about that? - and his plan apologize to this guy went down. Maybe he has a face of Adonis but Isak won't let anyone mess with him this way.

\- Well maybe I'm not a douchbag but you're just too ignorant to see something other than yourself?

Ouch! He started a war and Isak had to control himself not to jump to his throat right now.

\- Screw you! Who do you think you are? You know shit about me so...

\- I think we gonna go - said Sana interrupting Isak and grabbing his arm and just dragged him away as fast as possible.

His blood was boiling when he looked behind and saw this piece of shit smirking at him with those full pink lips and eyebrows rised. Oh God, he hated this guy.

\- Okay Isak, what the hell was that about? Are you sexually frustated or what?

\- The fuck Sana? I just hate this idiot, how do you even know him?

And why didn't you introduce me to him earlier? He thought to himself as his mind was betraying him again.

\- Even's friends with my brother and you two looked like you're either gonna kill each other or fuck against a wall, but I didn't want to risk - she said studying his face carefully.

\- Shut up! He's an asshole and I'm out of here.

This was a lame response and he knew it, but he had to cool down a little bit so he just walked away heading to the exit of the building.

****

Even was really confused by now as he saw the annoying boy, whom he knew now, name was Isak, walking away being dragged by Sana. Five minutes ago was walking through the campus when he saw Yousef talking to the two of them and in other circumstance he would not care less but when he saw that at the side of Sana was the curly asshole, he could stop himself from approaching them. Maybe it was rude of him to say things like, when they only had a little argument a week ago, but damnit this boy was so cute when he was getting all angry and flustrated. Blame it on his hormones, but he had to see his face getting red again. Also Even was pretty sure that when they were talking about someone being gay, it was about Isak, juging by his immediate reaction, which made it even cuter. So in Even's head started forming a mischievous plan that he will be happy to fulfill.

****  
Isak wanted to scream at the top of his lungs when he was laying in his bed, reading this same page from his textbook for 7th time. Focusing on anything was an abstract concept to him this night. It was nearly 1am, but he refused to give up on trying to study. It wasn't anything urgent, he still had two days left for the exam, but he knew that he wouldn't be abale to sleep anyway, so doing something productive seemed like a wise decision. But everytime he had put his eyes on the words in front of him, his thoughts were drifting away coming back to this blue eyed- demon. Finally, just before 2am he had let it go and stopped pretending that he would be able to remember anything he just read. For the second time this week he opened his laptop and went on facebook. Maybe this time he'll be able to find Even. He changed his strategy and instead went on Sana's profile, searching through her friends list. There was no Even, but he found this Yousef guy and that was something to start off with. Just as he has hoped, only few minutes later, there it was. A blurry photo of blonde boy called "Even Bech Naechem". He tried to ignore the fact that his heart has skipoed a bit when he entered his profile. There wasn't much information. Nothing saying if he was single, or intrested in boy, not that Isak cared of course. But he found out that Even was mayor in something to do with movies and that was an intresting facts. Immediately his mind started to imagine Even with a camera, shoting some scenes with passion in his eyes. Just what the hell? Since when he had a thing for artistic boys. With the cursors on "Add to friends list" he was considering doing so, but he stopped himself becuase Even would probably laugh at him. He tried to convince himself he was checking all this information because he wanted to know who he was keeping arguing with, all this "keep your friends close and your enemies closer" crap, or something. He even found his instagram profile, which was exciting for him, as there were some interesting photos. Apparently he was into movies, photography and drawing which seemed really cool. And maybe, just maybe Isak stared a little to long on few of his selfies, fighting the urge to screenshot them.

As he wanted to dig even more into this "not creepy at all" stalking online, he started hearing some loud noices, which were propably coming from some movie. Jonas was out hooking up with some girl and he was alone in his room so he just sighned and tried to ignore it. Disadvantege of living in dorms were those thin ass walls, but well, the person will propably get bored soon or turn down the volume.

Isak was wrong, he was so so wrong. An hour and a half later, he was still laying in his bed, with headphones in and a pillow over his head, trying not to kill someone. It was unbelievable, over this time the volume even increased few times if thisth was possible. Nothing could help him and he started having a headache by now. So he threw away his phone and a pillow and full on "angry, grumpy Isak" mode on he came out of his room to find the source of this noise.

\- Of fucking course.. - he murmured under his breath as he realized that the noise was comming from Even's room. Because the univers was against him and tried really hard to make his life miserable.

He was walking around the corridor, traing to make up his mind. Should he knock and ask (probably shout at him) to turn the volume down? As he was about to get back to his room and cry to his pillow for being a coward, the doors to Even's room opened.

And there he was, standing in some gray trousers and a really freaking tight shirt, looking at Isak with rised eyebrows. And he didn't even looked fucking suprised. Is like he was doing it on purpose to just mess with Isak. And oh God, this shirt was too tight, his imagination was going crazy.

\- Any particular reason why are you standing in front of my doors at 3am? Wanted to pay me a late night visit or is it some kind of a "walking through corridor" hobby? Not that I mind the first option

What the actual fuck? Isak jaw dropped for the second time this day. Was he flirting with him? Like how is this possible? Or is Isak so tired that his mind is playing tricks on him. Yeah, that's probably the headache.

\- Oh sure, I love waisting my time on shit like this. At least I'm not as deaf as you to watch a movie on a volume that is propably heard from fucking Bergen

Isak shouted, so that he would be heard over this fucking noise. And to his suprise, Even just started lauging and it wasn't a sarcasting kind if laugh, but an honest one. He felt caught off guard by it and just looked at him in confusion, trying no to think too hard about the way his eyes cringe or how his whole face lights up.

Even took a remote from somwhere inside of the room and stopoed the movie. And hell, he felt so relieved when the loud noise stopped.

\- You have two options now Isak - said the boy looking at him with curiosity written on his face once again. And did he just said his first name? Wow, it sounded so nice in his mouth. Fuck no it didn't.

\- The hell you're talking about?

\- First, you apologize to my for shouting at me the first time we met and come inside to watch a movie with me on a normal volume, or two, come back to your room and live with a headache for next few hours, because I won't turn it down. What's your decision?

Okay, now Isak had no idea what was going on. Is he trying to mess with his head again? Is this some kind of a joke or fucked up revange?

\- Even if I was going to apologize for lashing out at you, why would I want to watch a movie with you at freaking 3am? - what else could he say?

-Oh so you do addmit that you lashed out at me for no reason? Can't believe that we have some progress here. And if it wasn't middle of a night you would watch a movie with me?

Isak was sure now that Even tried to mess with his head.

\- No I wouldn't! It's not what I mean. Fuck you Even and turn this shit down - Isak said it feeling his blood boiling. He didn't wait for a response, just went to his rooom and slammed the doors shut.

And of course the noise didn't stop. Of fucking course. But he could swear that this time it wasn't so loud.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think guys, I'll really appreciate it. 
> 
> And also, what do you think if I make Jonas and Noora become a couple here?


End file.
